Doña Ana County, New Mexico
Doña Ana County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of the 2010 Census, the population was 209,233.http://2010.census.gov/2010census/data/ Its county seat is Las Cruces, also the largest city in the county and second-largest in New Mexico. Smaller towns in the county include Mesilla, Doña Ana, Hatch, and Organ. Doña Ana is pronounced Doñana.http://aces.nmsu.edu/academics/rangescienceherbarium/documents/22.pdf Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.20%) is water. The county contains a number of prominent geographical features, most notably the Mesilla Valley (the flood plain of the Rio Grande river) going north to south through the center and the Organ Mountains along the county's eastern edge. Other mountain ranges in the county are the Robledo Mountains, Doña Ana Mountains, Sierra de las Uvas, the southern end of the San Andres Mountains, East Potrillo Mountains, and West Potrillo Mountains, as well as two small, isolated mountains, Tortugas (or A) Mountain on the east and Picacho Peak on the west side of Las Cruces. The county also includes one of New Mexico's four large lava fields, the Aden Malpais, and one of the world's largest maare volcanoes, Kilbourne Hole. Adjacent counties and municipios * Luna County, New Mexico - west * Sierra County, New Mexico - north * Otero County, New Mexico - east * El Paso County, Texas - southeast * Ascensión, Chihuahua, Mexico - south * Juárez, Chihuahua, Mexico - south National protected areas * Prehistoric Trackways National Monument * San Andres National Wildlife Refuge * White Sands National Monument (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 174,682 people, 59,556 households, and 42,939 families residing in the county. The population density was 46 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 65,210 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 67.82% White, 1.56% Black or African American, 1.48% Native American, 0.76% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 24.74% from other races, and 3.58% from two or more races. 63.35% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 59,556 households out of which 38.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.40% were married couples living together, 14.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 21.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.85 and the average family size was 3.36. In the county the population was spread out with 29.70% under the age of 18, 13.30% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 19.30% from 45 to 64, and 10.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,808, and the median income for a family was $33,576. Males had a median income of $27,215 versus $20,883 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,999. 25.40% of the population and 20.20% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 34.40% are under the age of 18 and 12.70% are 65 or older. Localities Cities *Las Cruces *Sunland Park Town *Anthony *Mesilla Village *Hatch Census-designated places *Chaparral *Doña Ana *Mesquite *Radium Springs *Rincon *Salem *Santa Teresa *University Park *Vado *White Sands Other localities *Organ is a former town and current post office (ZIP code 88052) located 10 miles northeast of Las Cruces on U.S. Route 70. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Doña Ana County, New Mexico References Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Doña Ana County, New Mexico Category:Established in 1852